


Health Class project

by Elizobeth



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, Limes, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, ZaDr, cuteness, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizobeth/pseuds/Elizobeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated this, hated it more than anything. Why did it have to be him, why did he have to be paired with Zim?- ZADR, haters gonna hate!</p>
<p> (This is from my Wattpad account, but I decided to bring it here to! Hope you enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't a too pleasant morning, his father wasn't home, Gaz had gotten mad about dying on her game slave and thrown a lamp at him. And all week at the skool they've been doing health class (pretty much just sex ed) for a select group. Mostly kids needing extra credit. But next week, they were off, so with high hopes of the sweet relief of spring break, Dib forced himself to put on a smile and head to class. I mean, what could go wrong?

When it came time for health, Dib walked a little slower. The only upside of the class was that Zim was there with him. It's not like he looked forward to seeing the invader, it's just that seeing Zim nearly puking up his guts, or what ever he had inside him, made it just a little more bearable. He didn't even know why Zim went. Dib had previously found out that the alien had already learned everything he could about the human body, including its reproductive actions.

Inside he sat down in the only available seat, next to Zim, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. Wig sliding of his head, "hey, wig's falling off, didn't you even put it on right this morning?" Zim pulled it tighter over his head. "Dude what happened?" They weren't exactly friends, but they were, I guess you could say, semi-friends. They did have a good conversation every now and then, but anything longer then 40 minutes and they were at each other's throats. But finally Zim replied,

"Gir had an Angry Monkey marathon last night, at full volume, in my room." He really did sound tired. His concern was cut of as- wait concern? No not concern per say- the teacher walked into the room. Pushing a cart ahead of him, he stopped at his desk, looking out at the room and grumbled something about needing more coffee. He pulled a bowl out of the cart, 

"Okay class, our last lesson will be," he pulled something from the cart, "having a kid, designed to show you how awful it is. Two people in each group, the rules are you have to feed it, care for it, and waste your time with its very existence. Just like a real child, also you have to return it completely intact and unharmed to pass. It even has hearing sensors, so if you yell it will cry, the more it cries the worse the grade." It was kinda like a baby doll, except it had two big black buttons for eyes, had a small patch of yarn for hair, and looked hastily stitched together.

"Yes Doug?" Asked the teacher,

"How will our partners be chosen?" The teacher grasped the bowl from before, 

"My son cut these out for me, so, because I could care less, but still want you unhappy, I'll draw two random names at a time,"

"But what if you pull two boy names? Or two girl names?" Continued Doug.

"Do you have something against same gender couples Doug?" Doug tried to speak. "Everyone, for the next 5 minutes lets all stare at Doug, you can glare, look, or watch, just make Doug feel uncomfortable, because we all don't like you Doug." (Comment below if you know the Doug I'm talkin' bout) So for the next 5 minutes everyone stared at Doug. After that the teacher continued, "okay, first is Tommy and Doug, actually, lets find Tommy someone else. Doug will do this project alone. Samantha, Tommy and Samantha, next is... Claire and Amy. Oh yes, after I call your name, come up and get your 'child', along with the full assignment." 

 

The names droned on and Dib was only half listening for his name, he looked over at Zim who was staring blankly ahead. "Dib," he looked up as the teacher pulled the second name out of the bowl, "and Zim." Dib, who at that moment, was sitting mouth agape in surprise, watched as Zim got up and picked a doll out of the cart. The bell ringed and the whole class cheered, basically trampling each other to get out, the two boys excluded. Dib got his things together and practically ran to his locker. Zim trailed behind him,

"So Dib-human, where would you like to work at? Although I warn you that Gir has been cooking dinner lately, and trying out some 'original' recipes." Dib shuddered,

"Alright lets go to my house, but lets try to be quick, I want to get this done and over with." They both walked out of the doors to the skool, not even to the sidewalk when Dib noticed something. "Don't you need to put away your books?" Zim shook his head, "No, I carry them with me all day." Dib looked a bit surprised, "but doesn't that weigh a ton? How could you lug that around all day?" Zim shrugged and started walking again.

"I guess it doesn't weigh that much to me, it is a requirement and through artificial genetic processing that Irkens are strong. We all have to if we're going to fight battles and concur planets." Dib almost laughed at the irony of that. They walked down to Dib's house, Zim in the lead. Once inside, Dib hurried to his room, Zim following close behind, up in his room Dib kicked off his shoes and sat in the chair next to his desk.

Across from him he sat on his bed, the alien looked briefly about the room, taking in the alien, big foot, and other ridiculous posters. I mean, he didn't really look like that did he? Dib spoke up and asked him to get out the information about their project from his backpack. When he was handed the paper he read with a grimace.

NAMES: DATE:

CHILD NAME: CHILD GENDER:

SPOUSE 1 JOB: SPOUSE 2 JOB:

FAMILY BACKGROUND:

 

CHILD'S INFORMATION:

 

AMOUNT OF MISERY DURING ASSIGNMENT:

 

Why oh why did he have to be paired with Zim?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll, sorry it took so long, homework's a pain in my ass. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

 

  He sat there internally groaning for about two minutes. Until Zim snapped him out of it, "Dib-stink, when you are done with your mental anguish, perhaps it would be best to start work, with this," he held up their assigned 'baby', "sick joke of a human smeet." Dib groaned, out loud this time. He took the doll from Zim's claws, and cursed everything, ever. The doll, which had two strands of yarn for hair, suspiciously looking like two black antenna. Also had pale cloth for 'skin', and buttons that resembled Dib's own brown-honey eyes. It was like the world was just _trying_ to ruin everything going on that day.

 Dib groaned again, "since you refuse to interact and stop groaning at me, I will be returning home. I forgot to disable Gir, and have no idea what on Irk he may be doing to my base. Zim collected his things, eyeing the doll in Dib's hands before snatching away from him. "You may come to the base tomorrow to begin the pro-ject Dib-beast," Dib watched closely at Zim as he left his room and went down the stairs, carrying the doll gently in one arm. The alien spoke briefly to his sister (who was now sitting in the living room), and then left. He pressed his forehead to the cool wood of the stair-rail, muttering 'at least we have a week to do this'. 

 

 The morning came down hard on Dib as he slept peacefully, dreaming of one day being a famous scientist. Where everybody was finally recognizing him. His dad was proud, Gaz didn't throw things or yell at him. And Zim was there too, by his side, an arm around his waist, smiling up at him. As he leaned in and- "Ow! What the hell?!" Dib bolted upright, his sister stood in his doorway arms crossed and was tapping one foot on the ground. He looked to the object that his sister had thrown at him, a poorly made dog costume faced him. He listened as she stomped away, he then sighed and rubbed his face. As if he could just sweep the drowsiness away. "Gir, what are you doing here? Did Zim send you?" 

 "Noooo, I though you would want some...WAFFLES!" Gir held up a plate of waffles to his face, and his morning just got worse. So he lied and said he wasn't hungry. So the robot-in-disguise then proceeded to stuff all but half of one waffle into his mouth. "How about noooowww?" Once Dib saw that he wasn't getting out of this , he took the plate and eyed the waffle-half sickly. He raised it off the plate and up to his mouth where he began to take, small, bites. He looked to the robot, and said

 "You know you don't have to wear that around me Gir, I can see that it's uncomfortable." The dog-robot then removed it's ridiculous costume and sat next to Dib on the bed. Once Dib had finished it, he passed back the plate. "That was great, thank you Gir." He climbed off the bed, holding his stomach so there wouldn't be a second course coming up. Trudging over to his dresser, he pulled on a plain blue shirt from one of the drawers, followed by some underwear and pants. He left the room for the bathroom, not really opting to change in front of the goofy robot, no matter how innocent he seemed. 

 When he returned the robot had disappeared, probably back at his _masters_ base. The thought of the green being brought back his dream, it had been such a good dream, but what happened, after he and Zim were leaning closer. A blush rivaling a tomato covered his face, oh. He quickly shook the thought away before he could explore it. And it was at  the top of the stairs that he decided not to watch TV in the living room when he heard Gaz in one of her gamer-rage moments. So he grabbed his backpack, and climbed out of his own window, onto the roof. Of course leaving a note on his door that he went out. He then carefully stalked over to a ladder he had propped up against the back of the house. Going down rung by rung, until he sighed in relief as the ground solidified beneath his two feet, he was never too fond of heights. He started walking towards the aliens house without thinking about it, but when he _did,_ he still kept his path. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.Besides, they did need to begin work on their assignment.

 At Zim's house, the gnome's eyes glowed red in warning, caustically he made his way up the side walk and to the front door. Giving a few quick knocks he waited. It only took a moment to be pulled inside by a hyper active robot, who squealed, pushed him toward the elevator hidden in the trashcan, and ran back to the living room. Dib dismissed it as Gir's usual behavior and went down to the lower levels. Zim was in his monitor room, typing furiously, on a keypad on the desk, and one that only seemed to be a hologram, but looked solid enough with Zim's fast moving claws pushing down on it. Images flew across multiple screens, along with fast, irken writing everywhere. And even if Dib _could_ read Irken, he still wouldn't be able to read it fast enough. 

 "Greetings Dib-monkey, i'm just finishing up some work. You may sit down at the table if you like." A nod of his green head directed him towards a large table with many chairs around it, like a conference table. He sat in the chair next to the one before all the others, and after the sound of some machines powering down, Zim took that head chair. 

 He had placed their 'baby' gently on the table, pulling out their assignment he placed it on the table. Dib had pulled out a pencil, but when he was about to write his name in the name slot, he saw that Zim had already written both their names. _In pen._ He offered to write the rest, seeing as Zim's English was a little sloppy. Since Zim's name was first, he asked him what he wanted his 'job' to be. Zim seemed to smile at that and- wait, smile?- typed something into a built-in keyboard on the table. A 3D holograph formed in front of it. A full scale model of a space-ship, then a car, and so many more rushed past in seconds before fading into nothing. "Engineer," was the only word spoken for a few minutes after that. On his side, he wrote the most obvious answer. "Paranormal Investigator? I do not see why, you already know that aliens exist. And I can surely tell you that there is no 'Huge feet'." Dib glared at him for a bit.

 " _Big Foot_ , and what matters is that everyone else knows. To protect them from being abducted and conquered by, say, _Irkens_?" Zim sighed and tutted him, "Dib-thing, you know as well as I do that I no longer have any interest in this filthy mud-ball. Its race offers me nothing that I want." Zim's red ruby gaze slid up and down on him. "Almost nothing."

  **Oohh, what's gonna happen? I don't really know yet, but sleep is calling me. Farewell until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry amigos, this weekend's been a bit tough, but I still thank you for reading on!**

 It took at least five whole minutes for that information to be processed by his brain. Which in that time frame an alarm went off behind them and Zim went to go check up on it. Dib was pretty glad he wasn't there to see the blush heavily occupying his entire face. Dib shook his head frantically, he must have misunderstood. He turned and looked at Zim, who was spatting out Irken (curse words he guessed) at the keyboard under the big monitor. He pushed his chair back and walked over to him, he asked him what was wrong. 

 "My apologies Dib-human, it seems that-" the screen crackled and fizzed, before clearing up into a image of two tall, lean, and slightly annoyed Irkens. They looked at Zim with slight surprise. 

 "Hey you're alive!" smiled one dressed in purple, "We were kinda worried there for a second, right Red?" the one dressed in red grumbled and handed the other what suspiciously seemed to be Irken money. "So how have things been Zim? Conquered that little muck-ball yet or what?" Zim, who had his arms behind his back and was standing and acting in a most formal matter, shook his head.

 "No my Tallest, and I no longer seek to. I'll most likely set base here until I grow bored of this planet. Then i'll destroy it." Dib sputtered.

 "You'll what? You didn't tell me that!" The attention of all three Irkens was now on him. Purple smiled wickedly,

 "So, Zim, you have a guest. Was that why you restricted access to outside messages? Were you doing naughty things?" A light amount of blue spread across his cheeks, so thin you almost couldn't see it.  He retorted with,

 "Probably much more innocent things then what you two do when your'e alone, my Tallest." Purple's face was full on blue as Red grinned smugly. The conference ended there. Zim visibly relaxed and turned to Dib, "So what is the name of our fake smeet?" He thought about it for a moment before replying.

 "Maria," Zim shrugged before walking over to the table and sitting down once again. Dib sat down and wrote out the name and gender on their 'child'. He moved onto the next slot, 'family background'. He thought about it for a minute, before his mind went blank as the green being looked over his shoulder, a bit too close for Dib's comfort right now. "You seemed to be concentrating too hard there Dib-thing. Simply write myself as an orphan, and you know your family pretty well I presume?" Dib nodded and quickly wrote it down, his face was on fire, and he didn't know why. And Zim only seemed to be moving closer, "and as for our 'smeet', we don't have to say that she was adopted." Dib was a bit confused.

 "What do you mean?"

 "Well on Irk, how they create smeets is simply taking the genetic information from any Irkens. Like say if more invaders, or soldiers are needed. They can be breaded for that specifically, it doesn't matter whether both the makeups are from two males or otherwise. I even have the technology to that here." Dib felt a small tug at the corner of his mouth. _So that means that two guys, or girls, can have a real kid of their own?_ he thought. He didn't know why but the thought made him giddy. So he nodded and wrote down something similar to that, not involving it being from Zim's home planet. Next he wrote down _Maria's_ 'birthday', as December first. Two clawed hands rested on the table on either side of him, he looked at them, it was rather rare that Zim didn't wear his gloves around others. Zim seemed to notice his stare and pulled back.

 "Sorry, I seem to have forgotten about those," he stepped away to go put on his gloves, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Dib sat there, red faced, as he looked back at Zim's red eyes.

 "It's ok, I-I don't really mind." He turned around and stared down at the paper, it wasn't but a moment until he could feel the alien pressed against the back of his chair, with claws on either side of him again. He could feel the thing's grin in the air. He really hated himself right now, I mean what was so different? Today was just like any other day right? _No_ a voice within him replied. _Today you have a hot alien against your back_. A mental image of him nodding came into view, until it realized what the other voice had said and started gagging. _How the hell is that alien hot?! He's an alien!_   The  other voice from before came into view, _A pretty fuckin' hot alien id'e say. I mean have you_ seen _those arms?_  Dib thought it would be easier to think of them as his shoulder angel and demon. _But he's the alien! He's gonna blow us up remember?!_ The angel cried. The demon grinned _But he could just blow us instead._ The demon made a good point there, Dib's thoughts turned a bit fuzzy, and perverted, until a voice broke him out of it.

 "Dib-human, are you alright?" he soon found two deep, concerned, ruby red orbs staring into his own brown eyes. He yelped at the sudden surprise and fell off the side of the chair onto the floor, he groaned at the harsh contact of the cold, tile? Cement? He really didn't know. The alien moved closer until he was hovering over him knees on either side of him, a claw coming closer to his face. His vision was getting fuzzy, he felt so hot. And as the world went black he could feel Zim's body around him as he cried out his name. "Dib-human what's wrong?! Dib!"

**Oooh, sorry it took so long, this chapter's a bit longer, anyways I hope you enjoyed! AND, it's also a cliffy!**

***hint: Gir had something to do  with it.**

**See ya next time!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I suck for taking this long to update, but spare me ok? Iv'e kinda been banned from the computer as of late. Anyways I hope you like it ; ) P.S Little citricy towards the end there.**

  He felt emotions run through him as the human collapsed in his arms, breathing erratic and heart pumping. His own blood was racing, at the mere thought that something was wrong with the Dib. Zim raced into the elevator after collecting all of the boy in his arms, he rode it to the next level, a medical lab he had set up in case of emergency. And this was definitely an emergency. The alien laid down the boy softly, on an examination table, making sure his head was at a comfortable angle. Claws tapped quickly and angrily at the keyboard, at the other end of the room, putting in a system of command to inspect and take a scan of the incapacitated teenager.

 

 He sat impatiantly as the computer did its work, the audible 'tap', 'tap' of his claws was the only sound save for Dib's labored breathing. Once the scan was complete he almost jumped to the moniter, reading over the results a darker green flush spread across his cheeks. He honestly didn't know wether to thank or punish Gir, he decided that the latter would probably be better, so he called him to come. As the robot made is way downstairs, Zim remembered how this mess had came to be.

 

***Start Flash Back***

**It was boring, he was bored, nothing to do, nothing at all. All his work was done, he'd already scrubbed the entire base so clean it hurt to look at. Gir was asleep, if it could even sleep, and the Dib human was away on a ghost-hunting trip, which he felt was utterly stupid. So he had nothing to do, but... He grinned and rushed to his chemical lab, he had been meaning to experiment more on some human medicines and drugs, but never could because Gir would take them and do Tallest knew what with them. So now was a fine opportunity.  
**

**He moved onto the next item he had randomly purchased at a drug store, Viagra? Odd name, what was its function? After reading over its uses and directions Zim through caution out the window and shot it down, what was the worse that could happen? He took several pills and crushed them into fine powder, mixing that with a clear, tasteless liquid with low viscosity (don't know what it is, look it up), and set it on a burner. So he let that sit for a while as he worked out the possible outcomes and mixtures he could do.**

**It was an hour later when he had finished, what he was left with was a yellow liquid that smelled strongly of prunes. That if taken by a human in its current state, would result in extreme hormonal fixation to the closest person around. Somewhat like a 'love potion' from human lore, except instead of love, it was lust. He nodded and smiled to himself, it wasn't something he really needed, except... Thoughts drifted to an annoying human he knew very well, what he wouldn't give... Unfortunately Zim was in such a daze that he didn't notice when a small robot came in and stole the product, only when his insane giggling as he ran through the door alerted Zim. The alien shrugged, what was the worse that could happen?**

***End Flash Back***

 Zim hissed and hid his face away in his palms, apparently _this_ was the worse that could happen. When Gir came into the room he was fuming, what was he to do?! "Gir! What was it that you did with that serum I made a few days ago?" The little robot thought about it,

 "I made waffles! And I fed some to pretty-boy!" **Pretty-boy!** "Whas' wrong mastah?" 

 "Go to your chamber Gir! Later you're going to make this entire base spotless, do the laundry, and not more angry monkey for a week!" Zim yelled, he was now only half mad about the 'lust-potion', it was mostly because Gir though Dib was pretty! _Dib is mine dammit!_ Of course at that moment the human boy began to stir from his sleep. Zim acted quick and searched through the scan's results to find out how long the mixture would last, seeming to loose all hope when it told him that the earliest would be two days from then. A million ideas on how to keep the boy contained came to mind, but all was for not when he heard a sleepy and too-cute-for-it's-own-good's voice say "Zim? are you OK?" he turned to watch as the Dib slowly moved down from the table, face flushed and eyes timid,which was  **way** too cute. Dib approached him slowly, looking up into his own eyes nervously, "Is there something wrong?" He wrapped his hands behind Zim's head pulling them closer, "if there is I can fix it for you Zim. I can do anything you need me to."

 The aliens eyes couldn't possibly grow any wider as Dib kissed him, he tried so desperately not to lean in, not to take advantage of the opportunity. But as those hands grazed across his antenna he just gave up. Dib soon found himself pinned back on the table, with Zim hovering over him, giving him kisses and licks along his neck and jaw. Their lips connected again almost harshly, and Zim was losing all reason, and the way that Dib was whimpering was not helping at all. It was when they had separated again and Zim nipped his way down the human's throat to his collarbone that Dib had said it, "Zim, I feel so hot, like i'm burning," he panted, eye's filmed in desire, "please, please do whatever you need to- get rid of it- make it go away _please_ ," the emerald being pushed himself away, shaking his head.  he stepped back and slammed his hands down on the desk where they had been before.

 Dib followed him, persistent, wanting "Please Zim, it's OK, please I need this." Their eyes met and the alien felt himself melting under that honey gaze, he cradled his neck in his claws and connected their lips again. And Dib's moan as he did it made him feel bad for the needle sinking into the boys neck, he collapsed in his arms, Zim picked the teen from the floor and settled him in his arms. 

Zim watched the human carefully as he set him on his bed, removing his glasses he made him comfortable before exiting the room and pacing the hallway on the first floor. He knew that the serum would only keep him under for at least another two hours, what would he do after that, keep him sedated? That could be dangerous for his humans health. But so is the alternative, giving him what he wanted.

**So that is it for now, see you as soon as I can my lovely and handsome readers, tootles.**

**And I totally did just write 'tootles'.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya, I am really sorry! I don't have a viable excuse for not writing except that I simply forgot, read on if you like. Think you'll like it ;-)**

 It was dark in the room he woke up in, only light by a red light at his bedside, it was a bit creepy, but he felt so calm and hot and, and lonely. He felt so lonely with him, _who is him?_  he felt so cold, _but i'm sweating._ He called out the name, voice scratchy, he felt so dry and hot, the door opened and in stepped who he had called for, _who is that?_ They got closer _Zim?! What in the hell is Zim doing here?! Where am I?!_ The alien took his face into his claws and asked him what was wrong, and if he felt alright _._ He could fell the dryness going away, it was just heat, a flame, a fire, something he sought to stoke and extinguish at the same time. He wrapped his hands through the collar of the alien's shirt pulling him close, he threw his arms around the being's neck, trying to drag him closer. _What the hell am I doing! This is Zim, why can't I push away?! What did he do to me?! No, no, no-_ He crashed their lips together, pressing against the other body for heat, for ice, for whatever would cure this need inside him. He let out pitiful moans when he was pulled away, from both in and out he was disappointed.

 "Dib-human, you must stop, this isn't you, it's the serum Gir fed you. You don't really want this, please remember, I promise it will wear away sometime soon, just please stop." He sounded so desperate, and so commanding, he should have listened, but he didn't really want to. They were on the ground, having slid off when Dib tackled him in a, love-attack, so while outer Dib was kissing the star-lights out of his alien, inner Dib was realizing what he had said. _This isn't real, stop yourself Dib! He doesn't want this. We have to stop, fight, pull away!_ He tried, but found he couldn't even control his body at the moment, he couldn't do anything, all he could do was sit back, let it take him over, and enjoy the amazing feel of those lips pressed against his own. Feel Zim's hard, strong body beneath his fingertips when they moved across the green skin, and breath in the heady mixture of sweat, pepper, and ice that was the emerald being's scent. He found himself whimpering again when the alien pulled him away and put him on the bed, his face flushed blue, it was rather cute. Zim turned on the over-head light before he left, cursing to himself in Irken under his breath, muttering a quick, 'dinner will be ready soon' as the door shut quickly. 

**Okay, so warning, if ya ain't into a little gay fantasy action, I would suggest skipping the next part, for I will spare no details.**

 Dib frowned when his cute little alien wasn't there anymore, and he had made the heat so much better too, he wanted him back in there, there to hold him, to kiss him, to love him. To run his claws gently down his stomach before dipping them into the top of his pants, teasing him with that simple action until he asked breathlessly for more. He found his own hands trying to repeat that same action on his own. Those green nails would trace him lightly, outlining him once, twice, before pressing them down on the cloth of his pants, harder and harder until he whimpered. Then pulling down his pant without even unbuttoning them, pressing down with the palm of his hand roughly directly unto his dying member. Making his hips buck upwards, he lied down to continue, his alien would finally give into his desperate pleas and yank his boxers off him, gripping him tight near the base of his rock-hard erection. Near ready to blow, bucking for more, his other claw would push him down, then move to pinching at the hard nubs on his chest. Zim's pace would increase, faster and faster, long, segmented tongue coming out to flick the tip every so often. He worked ruthlessly to the edge, not stopping until he was pushed off it and shook.

  **Okay, over, if you read that then good for you.**

 "Ah-Zim!" The alien happened to be standing outside of the boy's door when he finished, it took probably all the control in him to not throw aside the food, stride in there, and give Dib what he was really hungry for. He stood there to give the human some time in which he would hopefully use to clean up, thankfully he had when he opened the door, Tallest know's he would have completely lost control and jumped on him. He walked in and placed the tray of food on top of the dresser next the the bed. He turned on the TV, handing the boy the remote, before he left. Zim decided that some target practice would be beneficial at the moment, so he went down to a practice room (floor more like it), along with the many other floors beneath the base. Deciding to expand after he ran out of places to hide from Gir. 

 His claws burned, his head rung, and the bright lights made his eyes water; he'd been down there for over an hour, shooting, throwing bombs, knifes, rocks. Even throwing his shoes at the wall a few times, the room was damaged and broken, the target people in shatters, the walls filled with craters and rubble everywhere. The alien almost felt sorry for the poor room, before leaving it to go to a the weight room, hoping to sweat the urges out of his body.

 Dib flicked through channels dejectedly, all he felt like doing was curling up with Zim, hugging, holding, petting, licking, biting...  _Whoa did that take a turn, when is this gonna wear off? I feel so hot..._ He ate the soup and bread his beloved prepared for him, finally settling on a channel, and burrowing into the blankets of the bed. His sweet, strong, hard alien, with big muscles and big eyes, and a huge- _stop it!_ \- with sharp teeth that could bite his- _please!_ \- those sharp, dangerous claws dragging up his spine making him arch as he- _please stop it!_ Inner him was twisting and turning as his body grew hotter, needier, flashes of green and red before his eyes make him fully hard. He just wanted this to stop, he just wanted Zim.

 Eight demolished rooms later, Zim gave up, panting, drenched in sweat, he traveled up the elevator to the base, deciding to take a shower. He stripped down to nothing and started up the steady stream, he had brought down water to a molecular level and figured out why it caused the inflammatory, extremely painful reaction it did from his kind. So he was able to chemically alter his water supply to not harm his skin. One of the few things he decided to keep from his own race. The water soothed him and helped relax his tense muscles and he hung his head. 

 "Why so tense?" the invader whipped around to see the boy at the entrance of the rather large shower, a suggestive looking in his eye, the swell of his hips made known. And an oh-so-obvious bulge in his boxers.

 "How the hell did you get out?!"

  **Ok, that's it, until next time. Again, sorry for making you wait so long, but I can't wait to write the next bit. Tootles.**  


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's been a while, sorry. I can't say anything besides i'm sorry. But I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone. Or don't the more hate the more I laugh!**

 Zim stared at the barely clad body before him, who wore only a pair of blue boxers with a commercial alien on the front. The alien of which, made Zim wish he _was_ that alien, stretched out in an almost amusing way over the boy's length. But thinking that he hadn't heard him he repeated his question.

 "How in damned hell- Did you escape the room you were in?!" It was at Dib's giggle that made him realize how sparsely he was clothed as well, and pulled a washcloth off a molded shelf in the wall to cover him. Which caused Dib to laugh harder.

<>                                                   <>

 That cloth, in no means, covered up everything Zim had to offer. It was funny to watch him try, although he enjoyed it a hell of a lot more with nothing covering him at all. So Dib moved forward sashaying his hips in a way that made Zim's eyes darken and cloud. In all truthfulness it made him want to jump up and down in glee, knowing he made Zim this way. But he hid it all away and put on a mask of seductiveness. If that's even a word. He thinks it's a word. Anyhow, he soon had Zim against the shower wall and opened up his mouth to answer when he felt the water on his skin. And was completely puzzled.

 "What is this?" Dib rubbed the stuff between his fingers, it felt more, like, slicker than water. Somehow thinner, more, liquidier... that's not a word, but better than water. Zim looked into Dib's eyes. "It's my own version of water that won't burn me, It's even drinkable." Dib was impressed, "It feels weird, good weird." Zim seemed to remember the situation at hand, 

 "I promise that you can have a shower later, but perhaps you could answer my question, and leave?" Dib smirked and pressed a hand to Zim's chest. "I picked the lock," Dib was loving Zim's reactions. So adorable. "And I think i'd rather have that shower now, if you don't mind sharing with me," Dib moved even closer, his hand moving down the wet expanse of green muscles. He good feel the skin tense as his hand neared the wash cloth, and hear the invaders' intake of breath when their bare chests touched.

"In fact I do mind. So if you'll just be leaving now." Zim rushed out in a single breath, Dib tusked him like he was a child, "Sorry, don't think I can do that Zim," the pale arm rushed forward and snatched the cloth from the alien's grip. "You just look too tasty." His pink tongue dated out and licked up the side of the emerald neck. He looked up to gaze into the ruby orbs above him, only to see something snap, no doubt the aliens' resolve. And Dib gasped out as the alien suddenly pushed him against the wall, pinning him there by his milky biceps. And crashing their mouths together, the snake-like tongue forcing its way past his lips and literally wrapping around his own. Constricting it like its prey.

 It was stars and galaxies every time Zim pushed their hips together only a very thin piece of fabric restricting them from each other. The human's breath came out in unsteady pants as the razor sharp teeth and segmented tongue traveled down his neck to his shoulder. Leaving red and purple love bites all the way. He shook and groaned, hands clinging to Zim's slick body to try and pull them closer and feel so much more. Zim gripped Dib tightly by his hips, claws just lightly scratching against him, which caused Dib to shiver and wrap his arms around Zim's neck.

 <>                                  <>

  Zim growled and claimed the pinks lips once again, practically devouring the boy's mouth as his clawed hands started to move. One hand slid down the pale thigh to the crook of his knee and pulled it up to his own hip, leaving the human to raise his other leg and wrap them around the green waist to keep balance. Both hands moved back and gripped the soft yet firm globes, digging his claws in just hard enough to be noticed through the fabric. He pulled back slowly, watching his tongue slip out of the others' mouth by segments.

 Dib's face was flushed bright red, his eyes lidded and fogged with lust and desire. A small trail of saliva on his chin, and water droplets slid down the side of his face. Panting and slowly bucking his hips, he was the picture of mirth and lust before him and Zim had never craved anything more in his life than this human right now. He could feel the wide grin spread across his face, his lekku press flat against his skull and his claws pressing harder, piercing the cloth and pricking the skin.

 Dib smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, Zim just grinned and waited for him to move. "I'm so glad you're finally doing this Zim. Iv'e been craving you so bad..." He trailed off as their lips pressed together and they both sighed deeply in relief. Until a sudden realization struck Zim hard, and honestly made him upset and angry. 

 This wasn't Dib. Well it technically was, but it wasn't Dib's mind, it wasn't his cocky, crazy and annoyed attitude that made him grin and chuckle. It wasn't those soft brown eyes that he had fallen for, or the oddly shaped hair that he hated. And it sure wasn't a paranormal investigator that he had fought against so many times. His excitement died down as reality came crashing light a lightning bolt on his head. He loved _that_ human, not whoever was produced by that crazy serum he made. 

 It made a stupid happy grin spread across his face, if was ever going to be fully intimate with Dib, it would be the Dib he loved. So he put on a firm face and stepped out of the shower wiping himself with a pink towel and wrapping it around his waist. He felt those pale hands try to wrap around his waist and pried them off. "You should take a shower. I will provide you with bed clothes for tonight so you needn't worry." And left the room.

 Zim felt proud of himself, that he was able to pull away. And that even though he still wanted Dib badly, that when Dib was himself it would be a million times better. He strode around the conference room where he and Dib had been sitting before. And found their 'child' still sitting at the table where they had left it. He realized that it was roughly the size and weight of a human smeet, and smiled when he also realized it's appearance truly for the first time. It was like a mixture of both him and Dib, like it really was their offspring. And thought that maybe if they did get together one day and had a smeet, would it look like this? Because that would be beautifully ironic.

 He could help himself for holding it gently in his arms and patting it's soft cloth head. It would be amazing to have a smeet, he felt. Because as an Irken he had never had parents or guardians, no one did. It wasn't needed. The life lessons were simple to them all. Grow, train, invade, destroy. A little glum, but it was sure effective. Another way of enforcing those same rules are the paks, which without an irken would die in minutes. Which was one of the reasons why he still had a pale green vertical scar in the middle of his back. 

 He remembered that day so clearly. It was at least two years ago, when Zim had been dying. It had taken little time for Zim to realize he was truly banished from his people, and would never return. So he made himself suck it up and live out on earth for a bit, before killing all the humans and begging to be welcomed back. Because he knew that he would need to go back to Irk, even if he didn't want to. His pak was broken and the knowledge of paks were not something he had access to. No irken did really, only the top scientists have even the slightest idea of how it works. So he would not be able to repair it.

 He of course had tried, he tried everyday. Nothing like your own imminent demise to motivate you right? But he had truly felt that it was useless, because it was only getting worse. It was one day that had changed his life forever.

  ***Le flashback***

  **The sun hurt his eyes and the air hurt his lungs, everyday was now just a big ball of sadness and pain for him. There was no hope, he was going to die, that's it; end of his story. He remembered that there was a test today, and that he had studied last night even. He found it grimly funny how he could be concerned for his grades when he was dying. The usual people ignored him, the usual people said hi. And the usual Dib came running at him in a full charge. He was able to smile now.**

  **Even though he was dying, and everything in his life was miserable, he was able to smile for Dib. Dib barely had any friends, in fact it was Zim who knew everything about him and spent the most time with him. His nemesis! But Zim also knew that Dib looked forward to these little fights they had, because maybe one of those fights, he would win. And the was something for him to look forward to, Zim often looked forward to it too. So they fought as usual, ended up in a draw as usual, and raced to class... as usual.**

**It was a field trip day, and they had gone to Membrane Industries, it was also when he was returning to his group from the bathroom that he was cornered by a group of jock-ass (get it???) guys (I so funny!). They had only ever really tried to fight him once, but that hadn't turned out in their favor, so they changed to verbal abuses instead. "Hey loser, going to sit alone again? Because no one likes you?"**

  _ **"They all hate you 'ya know, we do too,"-"You're so weird,"-"Have no family-""No one cares about you-""You're such an idiot-"So lame-""You suck-""You're probably a fag too-""Just piss of-""Go away-""No one cares-""Your family didn't care-""You're all alone-""You have no reason-""For existing-""Just go ahead and-"**_

  **"Kill your self already."**

**Zim thought about it for a moment, and nodded. "Sure, that does seem to be my only option now right? I'm dying anyways, anyone iv'e cared for left me like a piece of shit. Thanks, I should just go ahead and do it now." He pushed past the guys with stunned faces and wide eyes, the looked after him as he walked up the stairs leading to the roof. They all ran back to their group, _they wont be quick enough_ he thought, _to stop me now._ He made his was all the way up the stairs and out the door leading into the open air. He relished in the soft breeze and he jammed the door shut so no-one could open it. He stepped up to the edge and looked over the barrier that was as high as his waist. It was a rather rudimentary method of suicide but it would do. **

  **Zim took off his shoes and socks, it was a japan thing he had heard. He stepped onto the ledge and looked down at the pavement below. Grimacing, he decided he would rather not see his death approaching, but he knew he would die. It was a ten story building. He turned so his back faced the edge and stuck his hands hands in his pockets, his only regret being that he was going to leave Dib alone. Dib would probably be mad, shout, and do that thing were he scrunches up his noes in a way that Zim though was adorable. And he felt himself actually smile, a genuine happy smile that warmed his insides and made him feel like his stomach was flip-flopping around. Like there was something spreading through his chest, like warmth.**

  **But Zim was not well versed in human emotions, or any emotions beside grief, anger, hatred, blood-lust and determination really. So he made a guess that this was happiness. "At least I can end this happily," he said aloud, to really no-one in particular. He heard a banging at the door and sighed.             "I didn't mean to leave you with nothing to do. So i'm sorry Dib, I guess i'll never see you again." He took a deep breath and tipped himself back, feeling no urge to right himself. But just as he did he saw with horror as Dib stepped out of a corner that he was sitting in, "What do you mean? What are you sorry about- ZIM!" The human rushed forward just as fast as the alien fell, eyes wide in terror, shouting something that Zim couldn't hear over the ringing in his lekku.**

  **Dib jumped forward and half-way over the edge, able to grab onto Zim's claw. Until the weight of his body hit Dib and he was dragged over the edge as well. Zim knew that he couldn't get the spider legs out of the pak, they had stopped working all together as of late due to the malfunctions that were sure to kill him. He hadn't even thought about it before doing it purely on instinct. He pulled Dib to his chest tightly, tearing his gloves off in the process. Dib wrapped his arms around Zim's neck and buried his face in his shoulder. Zim could feel hot tears soak through his shirt and growled.**

**He reached out and grasped at the wall, his claws leaving deep gashes in the painted brick sides. He tore at it and dug his claws in as far as he was able, his hands ached and the skin tore open. But Zim grit his teeth and dug his feet into the wall as well his clawed toes getting equally torn up. His wig fell off and Dib freaking out had knocked one of his contacts loose, Zim tucked his chin over Dib's shoulder in an odd attempt to get him closer. Dib's tears were still streaming, his arm's and legs wrapped around Zim tightly.**

  **They were approaching the ground, but were also slowing down quite considerably, Zim held on harder and blood trickled down his arms. Soon they had stopped Zim's hands gave out and the fell backwards, he wrapped his arms back around Dib as he landed on his back, and pak _that's certainly not helping it._ He embraced Dib fully, even burying his head in the crook of the others' neck, Dib shook and cried with fat rolling tears. Zim whispered a manner of things into his ear, 'it's okay' 'you're okay' 'we're fine' 'i know you were scared' 'i'm so sorry' 'i'm so sorry Dib'. Eventually Dib allowed Zim to pull away and pull on the wig that had landed near them both. He turned to see Dib with tears in his eyes and face flushed heavily holding his contact.**

**Zim reached for it, but retracted when Dib saw his hands. "Your hands! Oh my god!" He looked up to see the sure enough plain as day deep gashes in the buildings side. "I can't- how did- is that even possible?!" Zim felt like he could laugh. "It is when the only thought going through my head is to save you, Dib-stink." Dib's eyes welled up with fresh tears and he hugged Zim once again, "I would normally never hug you. But I was so scared shit-less there that I just-" he choked up and Zim shushed him.**

**"It's alright human." Dib cried out for a bit more and wiped his eyes, taking a glance at his claws he offered to put Zim's contact in for him. It was in his eye just as a barrage of students, employees and teachers ran out. Of course an ambulance came and they were rushed inside, and of course Zim 'mysteriously' disappeared on the drive to the hospital.**

 

  **It was a few days later before they saw each other again, it was at the park. Zim had been walking Gir and Dib had just needed some air. Dib looked at the bandages covering Zim's hands and feet. "Why did you do it Zim? It doesn't make sense. Why did you try to-" he choked "to do _that_?"**

**"I'm dying Dib-human," he answered honestly, "my pak is the only thing keeping my alive and it's broken. I only have at least a month left before it shuts down completely and I die." Dib looked shocked. "You can't fix it?" Zim shook his head "No irken can, it's impossible. I figured i'd just speed up the process and save myself some suffering." Dib looked upset,**

  **"How could you?! Do you know what I would do if you died?! I have nothing! My only reason for getting out of bed in the morning is because of you-"**

  **"I know, and throughout all this time you have been mine. But Dib, my demise is inevitable. You should make friends, find a passion and find a reason to live."**

  **"I'll do that Zim, but only. And I swear to god, only if you really try. If you've put every waking moment into curing yourself and don't give up. And let me help the best I can. Only then will I accept that there was nothing else I could have done and i'll let you go." Zim stared, shocked at the human for saying these things.**

  **"Okay Dib, I swear to tallest that I will uphold my end of the bargain as long as you uphold yours." Zim held out a wrapped claw, Dib accepted it. "I will Zim. and i'll save you too."**

***End Le flashback***

And Dib had done it too, he had saved him and they successfully removed his pak together. It was on that very same day that Zim fell in love with Dib.

But little did he know that that was the day Dib fell in love with him too.

**Wowee! This was fun! Sorry it's so long, inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks and now my fingers are cramped up. But I hope you liked it, I know I liked making it. Toodles!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is! Man i'm sorry I took so long. But I do hope that you enjoy and review! So read on!**

 Dib was positively furious! How could Zim leave him all hot and bothered like this? Wasn't he hot enough? Did Zim like someone else? That thought alone brought tears to his eyes and caused his legs to crumple beneath him. He lied against the tiled floor, salty tears streaming down his face. "Zim has to love me! He has to! If he didn't i'd... i'd die." _Get a-hold of yourself! This isn't you! This is that weird-ass serum!_ "No! I love Zim *sobs* if he doesn't love me then... I have no reason to live!" Dib realized what was happening, and it scared him. Deep inside himself he _knew_ it was the effects of the serum but... Did Zim not really even _like_ him? The thought saddened him greatly, he did love Zim but... _NO! We're not going to succumb to this! We have to be strong!_ "But, but I can't..." _If Zim doesn't love us, then we'll make him!_ "Really?" Dib could feel the serum affected half of him perk up, the tears stopped. And the more that SD (serum Dib, he decided) thought about it, the more he loved that idea. And Dib had to admit, the idea was starting to make him excited as well. His body stood back up and SD cleaned himself in the still running shower. Dib knew that he'd have to go along with this, if he didn't want SD to kill his body. He'd just have to put up with it. Even though... _If Zim really did love me. I'd be so happy..._ SD went back to the room that Zim had given them. Dressing their temporarily shared body and snuggling under the covers. Sighing contently Dib smiled, perhaps this would all turn out okay.

_____________________________________

Zim groaned and rubbed his eyes as he spotted the time. It was quite late and Zim felt that he deserved a full night's sleep. Making sure to bring the little fake smeet with him he went upstairs in the elevator to check on Dib before he went to rest. Opening the door and stepping in lightly, Zim spied his human's chest rise and fall periodically. Content that he was just fine, Zim moved to gently touch Dib's head. When suddenly, Dib's hand shot out and grabbed his own. Pulling him onto the bed and snuggling into his broad chest. Parting to take the doll gently from him and hold it between them, like it really was their child. Zim lost his protest when Dib fell back to sleep quickly, clearly expressing no ulterior motives for his actions. And really, Zim felt that he was too tired to argue. And that his human smelled so nice, and the bed was so warm... A

And before he even knew it, both he and Dib we're asleep. Cuddling into each other and their fake child.

The morning sun bled through a part in the curtains, irritating Dib awake. Who was surprised to find Zim beside him, but soon after Dib came SD. And SD nearly shrieked in happiness. Zim. Was. There! Honestly Dib could not remember why Zim was there but... Burrowing into the strong green body of his alien to block the sun, he felt content to go back to sleep at that moment. But SD was nagging him like an insesent fly, _'Come on! Let's do it now! I want him_ _now_ _!' Shut up, i'm tired. And we'll operate better with more sleep. 'Ugh! Come on!' No! I just want to-_ In his inner rambling with SD, Dib hadn't noticed the plush doll in his and Zim's arms. And with that, tears we're once again pouring like waterfalls.

Zim woke up almost instantly when he smelled the salty scent of tears, staring down into Dib's pinched, crying eyes he whimpered. "Dib-human, Dib." Softly kissing along his head with the tips of his lekku to comfort him Zim whined like an animal. "Dib, Dib what is wrong? Are you okay? Please don't cry human." Dib cherished Zim's comfort and soaked it all up. Just as SD looked up at Zim with sad eyes and a small smile. "Oh Zim." SD said softly, "I'm alright. It's just that this," gesturing down at the doll in fresh tears. "Oh Zim, it just make me so happy. And I love it so much, I love you." Zim was taken aback by those words as his face flushed dark green and his red eyes expanded.

"Dib, today i'm going to find a cure." SD was taken aback, "What?!" He cried, "Don't you like me?" Zim wilted at Dib's sorrow. "Dib-human, please. I must, there is something I must do, but I need the real you here." SD shook Dib's head frantically. "No, no, no! You just want to leave me! You don't love me at all! Without you I- I don't want to live!" Dib was scared, terrified now. He couldn't stop! It was SD that had control over his body now. His body that leapt from the bed and ran from the room.

Zim growled and ran after the boy, Dib said he couldn't live without him. Dib would kill himself, Zim would not allow that! He jumped atop the smaller boy and pinned him to his floor. Quickly wrestling the struggling boy to sling him over his shoulder. Running to the elevator and fighting to keep Dib in his arms as the both zoomed downwards. Down and straight into Zim's medical lab. Where Zim had those sedatives stocked. The sedatives he needed desperately right then. Suddenly Dib kicked his stomach and ran from Zim. Zim growled lowly and ran to the cabinet where he kept those shots. TUrning to find Dib with a knife to his own throat. Zim leapt forward and smacked the knife from his human's hand, but not before it could barely scratch the surface and a small drop of blood beaded. Zim injected the sedative into Dib's bloodstream and his struggling ceased. Leaving Zim to thank whatever and whoever he could that he was quick enough.

_________________________________________

**Man this was kinda short. Yeah... Cliffy! So tell me what you thought?... Please? But as always I do hope that you enjoyed, and i'll see you next time! Tootles!**


End file.
